Avoir une amie
by faby.fan
Summary: Petit oneshot avec Remus en guest star accompagné de Lily mais pas de couple RL LE : quelle horreur ! Après que sa famille l’est livré seul à luimême, estce que l’amitié pourra suffir à un loupgarou ?


**Cette idée m'est venue pendant un cours d'éco particulièrement long. Enfin bon, il me semble que Remus dit à je ne sais plus quel moment, comme quoi Lily lui avait une fois rendu un grand service. Voici donc ma version lors de ce petit one-shot. **

**Et puis si c'est pas le cas et que cette chère Rowling (qui a vu sa côte nettement baissé depuis la mort de Sirius) n'a jamais dit ça et bien imaginez qu'en fait un vilain monsieur a volé le chapitre ou Remus dit ça ! **

**De toute manière j'espère que ça vous plaira…**

**Avoir une amie**

La nuit était particulièrement noire en ce jour du mois de décembre. Vu l'heure tardive, aucun pensionnaire du château de Poudlard, qui abritait à présent une école de sorcellerie, ne semblait éveillé. Pourtant en s'approchant d'un peu plus près, on pouvait remarquer une silhouette sombre perchée au-dessus du toit de la plus haute tour (la tour d'Astronomie) de ce lieu magique.

Cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, semblait hésiter du haut de ce toit, dont une chute lui serait certainement mortelle. Comme nous tous, elle se croyait probablement seule quand elle dressa l'oreille, se tourna vers la trappe qui lui avait permis de monter ici, et aperçut une nouvelle personne grimper à son tour sur le toit.

_« J'avais raison, grâce à mes sens je savais déjà que je n'étais plus seul ! » _se lamenta Remus, dans sa tête

/Remus fait pas ça ! supplia une petite voix.

_« Je t'en prie Lily, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà »._

/Arrête tes conneries Remus, et descend de là !

/C'est exactement ce que je m'apprête à faire Lily : descendre de ce toit pour ne plus avoir à subir cette vie maudite, ne plus avoir à observer le bonheur des autres, ne plus s'apercevoir que je suis invisible aux yeux de tous…

/Tu n'es pas invisible aux yeux de tous… Bien sûr certains refusent de reconnaître ta présence….

_« Ah ! Je te reconnais bien là, ma Lily : incapable de mentir et de cacher la vérité. Garde précieusement ce côté franc de ta personnalité que j'apprécie tant. »_

/Mais ceux là ne sont que des crétins ! Ils ne voient pas le jeune homme formidable que James, Peter, Sirius et moi voyons…

/Qu'importe…

A ces mots Remus se rapprocha du bord, quand Lily fit une nouvelle intervention :

/Remus, fais pas ça je t'en prie…

/Quelles raisons devraient m'en empêcher ?

/Nous sommes tes amis, Remus, l'Amitié est importante… Tu as également ta famille !

/Quelle famille ? Celle qui est morte peut-être ? Ou bien celle qui refuse de me parler depuis que je suis devenu ce que je suis ?

/Désolée… Je croyais que ton père vivait avec toi…

/Il est mort il y a une semaine…

/Oh… euh… Tu aurais du nous en parler…, à moi mais surtout aux garçons…

/A quoi cela servirait-il ?

/Et bien à te soulager, à t'éviter de la souffrance… heu… Comment est-il mort ?

_/(Remus leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre froidement) _Comment sont mortes plus de 350 personnes la semaine dernière ?

/Il était au ministère ? demanda Lily qui ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir avoir une réponse à cette question.

_« Et oui, Lily, J'ai tué ma mère lors de ma première pleine lune, et mon père s'est fait tuer en voulant rapporter de quoi manger à un monstre ! »_

/De toute manière je vais en finir avec toute cette souffrance en même temps que je vais en finir avec la vie.

/Remus ne fais pas : même si la vie n'a pas toujours été rose, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi et tu pourras prendre ta revanche sur elle, rencontrer l'amour…

/Je l'ai déjà rencontrée !

/Et alors ? Cette personne ne vaut-elle pas le coup que tu te battes ?

/C'est un amour impossible !

_« Ne me force pas en parler ; je ne pourrais pas te cacher mes sentiments plus longtemps » _souhaita avidement Lunard.

/Rien n'est impossible dans la vie…

/Exact, sauf quand le cœur de la seule fille qui m'accepte telle que je suis est déjà pris.

/Oh…

_« Ça y est elle a compris, Lupin, mon vieux, il est tant de montrer que tu as le courage suffisant pour être à Gryffondor. » _

A ces pensées, Remus se rapprocha du précipice très dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que Lily n'intervienne une nouvelle fois d'un air suppliant et désespéré, qu'elle n'abordait jamais habituellement.

/Rem' ne fais pas ça je t'en prie…

_« Lily ou la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse » _

/Une raison… Trouve moi une seule raison pour ne pas débarrasser le monde d'un monstre comme moi !

/…

/Tu vois même toi, tu reconnais que je ferais mieux de mettre fin à mon existence.

/JAMAIS ! Sirius, Peter et James ne s'en remettront jamais si tu les quittais comme ça… Et moi non plus…

/Vous serez tristes, bien sûr, …, pendant un moment, … Mais bien vite, vous vous rendrez compte que vous êtes beaucoup mieux sans moi !

/Comment peux-tu croire ça ! Ils t'ont tout donné pour te prouver leur amitié, ils sont devenus animagi, ils ont empêché la divulgation de ton secret, et menacé sans arrêt Rogue pour l'empêcher de dire ce renseignement à n'importe qui… Ils t'aiment Remus, et… je t'aime … Comment peux-tu faire ça ?

/Si une amitié aussi forte que celle qui nous lie avec les maraudeurs n'est plus capable de m'apporter le bonheur que je souhaite, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le faire et autant éviter de leur permettre de trop s'attacher à moi, et les empêcher de compter sur moi !

/Je ne connais personne qui mérite plus que toi d'être heureux ! Alors laisse une chance à l'avenir de se rattraper !

/Je le mérite peut-être… Mais le fait est que je suis maudit et que je n'aurais jamais atteinte à ce paradis remplis de bonheur : le loup m'en empêchera tout de suite !

/…

/…

/Alors saute, puisque personne ne t'aime et que rien ne te retient même pas tes amis les plus fidèles !

/Lily…

/SAUTE !

_« Tu as sûrement raison, Lily jolie, tu as toujours raison… J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je vais pouvoir résister à cette envie de plonger dans ce vide si attrayant, en souvenir des nombreux tours que les maraudeurs et moi-même avons joués aux Serpentards… Ces apprentis mangemorts, qui vont bientôt se réjouir de ma mort… _

_J'aimerais te dire à quel point, j'aimerais leur donner tort et pouvoir lutter en souvenir de ton amour, que tu m'as toujours refusé contrairement à celui que tu donnes maintenant chaque jour à James…_

_Peut-on vraiment dire que j'éprouve de l'amitié pour les maraudeurs alors que je jalouse secrètement chacun des membres : Cornedrue, évidemment, puisqu'il t'a toi, tes yeux verts, ta personnalité à la fois timide et enflammée, tes petites manies du quotidien qui sont si craquantes comme lorsque tu mordilles ta plume pendant les examens pour ensuite recracher toutes les plumes qui sont entrées dans ta si délicate bouche… Mais aussi Patmol, le garçon populaire, drôle par excellence que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être… Et puis enfin, le dernier mais pas le moindre, Queudver, dont la naïveté est une qualité inégalable : Que donnerais-je pour avoir la possibilité d'ignorer les menaces de Voldemort, les risques que prennent les Aurors, que tous nos actes ont des répercussions importantes et qu'on est seulement ce qu'on décide d'être, et bien sûr combien j'aimerais ignorer les défauts de la lycanthropie et la transformer en un jeu fantastique et palpitant ?_

_Mais si même toi, ma petite fleur, tu renonces à me parler comme tu le fais toujours très naturellement ; si, toi qui ne m'a jamais jugé, me renie pour ce que je suis… Alors oui, je vais sauter !_

_J'aurais au moins fait une chose de bien dans cette pitoyable vie en t'écoutant ! » _

C'est sur ces réflexions que Remus fit un pas dans le vide avant de plonger dans le vide, entièrement relaxé et pensant que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais alors qu'il avait déjà effectué un peu plus du quart de sa traversée de airs, il entendit des mots étranges…

_« Bizarres ces mots ! Ils sonnent un peu comme du latin ! Oui ça doit être ça du latin ! » _

Mais avant de pouvoir identifier ces mots étranges, Remus se sentit arrêter dans sa chute, et après avoir entendu distinctement **Wingardium Leviosa **il se sentit remonter sur le toit où il était quelques secondes auparavant.

Il se retrouva bien vite sur le sol ferme et agenouillé. Il se releva doucement et profita de l'occasion pour regarder la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Même s'il n'était pas expert de la psychologie féminine, il aurait parié que la jeune rousse aux yeux verts qui se tenait devant lui, n'était pas particulièrement contente et semblait sur le point d'éclater à tout moment, ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à arriver.

/PUISQUE TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE AVEC DES PAROLES, TU VAS LE COMPRENDRE AVEC DES ACTES CONCRETS ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS JAMAIS TE POSER EN VICTIME COMME ÇA, ALORS QUE NOUS SOMMES TOUS AUTOUR DE TOI, QUE LES MARAUDEURS T'ACCOMPAGNENT À CHAQUE PLEINE LUNE !

Lily sembla reprendre son souffle, et finit par reprendre voyant Remus sans aucune réaction. Elle parla beaucoup plus calmement mais son ton semblait encore plus dur que pendant qu'elle criait. Ses joues étaient devenus rouge feu, à cause de la colère et cela malgré le froid hivernal qui sévissait…

/Alors écoute moi bien, saute autant de fois que tu le voudras mais je ne te laisserais JAMAIS réussir même si pour t'en empêcher je dois t'enchaîner à ton lit 24 heures sur 24, et même si je ne dois plus dormir de la nuit ! Et cette sanction sera valable jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que nous t'aimons et que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de n'avoir rien su faire.

_/(après un court silence, Remus essuya ses quelques larmes, et annonça d'une voix rauque) _Lily… James a vraiment beaucoup de chances…

/Dommage qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte n'est-ce pas ?

/Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait… N'importe quelle personne qui a la chance de te connaître s'en rend compte._ (nouveau silence) _Et tu sais, je ne recommencerais plus…

/Et pourrais-je avoir une raison valable de ce retournement de situation ? s'amusa Lily en répétant la question que Remus lui avait posée un peu auparavant.

/J'ai une amie, répliqua simplement le loup-garou.


End file.
